knigifandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Ричард Бах
Ри́чард Дэ́вид Бах (англ. Richard David Bach, род. 23 июня 1936) — американский писатель, философ и публицист. Биография Ричард Бах родился 23 июня 1936 года в городе Оук-Парк, штат Иллинойс. По семейному преданию, он является отдалённым потомком композитора Иоганна Себастьяна Баха. Учился в Университете Лонг-Бич штата Калифорния. Служил в ВВС США пилотом F-84F, впоследствии занимался исполнением воздушных трюков. Почти все его произведения так или иначе касаются темы полёта. Всемирную писательскую славу Баху принесла повесть «Чайка по имени Джонатан Ливингстон» (1970), опубликованная в том числе и в СССР в журнале «Иностранная литература» № 12 за 1974 г Бах несколько раз вступал в брак. От первого брака у него родилось шестеро детей. В 1970 году он развёлся. На съёмках фильма «Jonathan Livingston Seagull» (1973) Бах познакомился с актрисой Лесли Пэрриш, и в 1981 году они поженились. Лесли стала героиней книг «Мост через вечность» (1984), «Единственная» (1988), «Бегство от безопасности» (1994). В конце 90-х они развелись, и в апреле 1999 года третьей супругой Баха стала Сабрина Нельсон-Алексопулос. 31 августа 2012 года Бах на небольшом самолете пытался сесть на взлетно-посадочную полосу, покрытую травой, но задел линии электропередач, повредив ЛЭП в двух местах. Порванные провода стали причиной пожара. Место падения самолета обнаружила компания туристов, которые и помогли доставить писателя в больницу. Они рассказали, что Бах застрял в проводах и буквально истекал кровью. Рану на голове пришлось зажать курткой, а вытащить его самого из-под обломков самолета смогли с помощью перочинного ножа. Произведения * Чужой на Земле (Stranger to the Ground, 1963) * Биплан (Biplane, 1966) * Nothing by Chance / Ничто не случайно (1969) * Jonathan Livingston Seagull / Чайка по имени Джонатан Ливингстон (1970) * A Gift of Wings / Дар крыльев (1974) * There’s No Such Place As Far Away / Нет такого места — «далеко» (1976) * Illusions: The Adventures of a Reluctant Messiah / Иллюзии, или Приключения Мессии поневоле (1977) * The Bridge Across Forever / Мост через вечность (1984) * One / Единственная (1988) * Running from Safety / Бегство от безопасности (1994) * Out of My Mind / За пределами моего разума (1999) * Flying / Полёт (2003) — переиздание в одном сборнике произведений «Чужой на Земле», «Биплан» и «Ничто не случайно» * Messiah’s Handbook / Карманный Справочник Мессии (2004) * The Ferret Chronicles: / Хроники хорьков: ** Air Ferrets Aloft / Хорьки в поднебесье (2002) ** Rescue Ferrets at Sea / Хорьки-спасатели на море (2002) ** Writer Ferrets: Chasing the Muse / Хорьки-писатели: В погоне за Музой (2002) ** Rancher Ferrets on the Range / Хорьки-ранчеры (2003) ** The Last War: Detective Ferrets and the Case of the Golden Deed / Последняя война: Хорьки-сыщики и Дело о Золотом Подвиге (2003) ** Curious Lives: Adventures from the Ferret Chronicles / Приключения Хорьков (октябрь 2005, однотомный сборник предыдущих заметок о хорьках) * Hypnotizing Maria / Гипноз для Марии (2009) * Thank Your Wicked Parents: Blessings from a Difficult Childhood (2012) * Travels with Puff: A Gentle Game of Life and Death / Путешествия с Пафф: Нежные игры жизни и смерти (2013) * Illusions II: The Adventures of a Reluctant Student (2014) / Иллюзии II. Приключения одного ученика, который учеником быть не хотел (2014) * Part-Time Angels: and 75 Others (2015) / Ангелы на полставки (2015) Внешние ссылки * RichardBach.com — Официальный сайт Ричарда Баха * Официальный российский сайт писателя Ричарда Баха * Ричард Бах. Карманный справочник мессии * Произведения на сайте Lib.ru Примечания Галерея |-|Обложки книг = |-|Разное = Категория:Книги Категория:Авторы Категория:Авторы на букву «Р» Категория:Авторы на букву «Б» Категория:Авторы-мужчины